


Octopunk Advent Day 3 - Decorating

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [3]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Decorating, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Octopunk Advent, excitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Gavin prepared for yet another one of Tina’s crazy tangents about the importance of Christmas culture, style and design and how she refused to be the one that was behind on all the newest Christmas trends. Gavin knew that everything she spoke of was just another marketing ploy but she loved it and he also knew that if he tried to explain that, his head would’ve most likely been ripped off on the spot.
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 7





	Octopunk Advent Day 3 - Decorating

Gavin opened the creaky door to be greeted by one Tina Morales-Chen, half hidden by a pile of boxes in her arms that were seconds away from toppling out of her grasp and decorating the floor instead of Gavin and Nines’ apartment.  
“Jeez Tina!” Gavin cried as he rushed forward to grab the boxes that were more than ready to go down, “I said you can come and help with some _light_ decorations, not cover the whole damn house!  
“This is light decoration!” Tina cried. Quickly, she hurried into the room and let Gavin shut the door behind her. She carefully placed down the few boxes she still had in her hands on the kitchen counter and turned to face Gavin (who was still holding his share of boxes) with a pleased expression plastered onto her face.  
“T, by the time you’re done with the place I’ll be getting lost in my own home! I won’t be able to find my way around all these decorations! Where did you even get all these anyway?” Gavin asked, pulling a glittering red bauble from the box on top of his pile which had now been placed down on the couch.  
“They’re mine from last year.”  
“I thought you were meant to keep your decorations for the year after?”  
“Yeah, most people do… but me and Val come up with a new theme every year so the red and gold stuff had to go to make room for the blue/silver lifestyle.” Tina explained with much joy and excitement in her voice. Tina loved Christmas and Gavin knew that a little too well. Every year she would go on for hours at a time about her plans for this year, her excitement for the food and even whether Gavin was on the bad list this year. He almost always was…  
“Tina. You have… Themes for Christmas?”  
“Of course!”  
“The theme IS Christmas. Like isn’t that the whole point!?”  
“No no no no no, how many times do I have to explain. The palette you use each year is…”

And off Tina went again. Gavin prepared for yet another one of Tina’s crazy tangents about the importance of Christmas culture, style and design and how she refused to be the one that was behind on all the newest Christmas trends. Gavin knew that everything she spoke of was just another marketing ploy but she loved it and he also knew that if he tried to explain that, his head would’ve most likely been ripped off on the spot. Thankfully, Tina couldn’t continue forever and her complaints were cut short by the apartment door swinging open gently.

“Nines!” Tina screamed, still in a rampage of energy and excitement. She sprinted over to the door and tackled Nines. He of course didn’t move but the force was most definitely there. He simply hugged back and gave a curious glance to Gavin who was rubbing his face and trying to work out whether he had regretted the decision that he had made.  
“Hello to you Tina… I see you have bought a large amount of Christmas spirit with you, both physically and metaphorically.” Nines remarked.  
“You bet I have!” Tina squealed before releasing Nines, moving toward Gavin, shoving him out of the way and beginning to dig through the decorations, “Now where do you want to begin? The tree? The lights? The random bits box?”  
Gavin was speechless so Nines took his hand calmly and answered for the both of them, “I think the tree is as good a place to start as any.”  
The three of them spent a good four hours moving around the house setting up the various decorations. During the first hour, Gavin was very reluctant but after a few words from a very persuasive Tina and a retelling of almost the entire plot of “A Christmas Carol” written by Charles Dickens in 1843 from Nines, Gavin gave in and began helping the two of them carefully place fairy lights around the tree. Hour two was finally when Tina calmed down a little and became more focused on the exact placement of the baubles so that they were perfectly distributed whilst Nines and Gavin shared a subtle look of enjoyment. Hour three was still quiet but the group of them were now working in perfect harmony to place the slightly more random ornaments in the right places around the house and finally in hour four they strung up the lights around the room and around their front door whilst belting to Mariah Carey, a classic which Tina was shocked that she had to introduce them to.

By the time they had finished, the rather gloomy apartment had become a place of ruby red and glistening gold festive joy. I mean… Tina wasn’t kidding about the theme. Every single item that she had pulled out of the boxes had either been a rich red that was reminiscent of the best apple that Gavin had ever eaten or a gold similar to that of a royal crown - not that any of them knew what something like that looked like in person.

Tina’s favourite accoutrement was the small Santa that now sat gleefully on one of the shelves in the boys’ bedroom. His jolly red coat was of a similar colour to his rosy cheeks which were in stark contrast to the snowy white beard that swooped down his face. Meanwhile, Gavin found that Santa extremely creepy and loved the tree on the whole. He loved the green underlay that then worked with the reds and the golds and the lights and the shadows to create a beautiful glowing centerpiece that seemed to radiate joy and Christmas spirit. Although Nines liked both of these things, he preferred just the sense of Christmas being in the air in their house. As an android, for so long he hadn’t celebrated Christmas and had analysed each and every Christmas decoration that he had ever seen as a basic object with no real idea as to why humans were infatuated with them around December time. Now he understood the feeling of Christmas and what it meant to be ready to spend time at Christmas with family and friends.

Tina slumped down onto the sofa once they were finished where Nines and Gavin quickly joined her.  
“See, wasn’t that bad, was it Gav?”  
“No I guess not…” Gavin regretfully agreed.  
“Now, can I get you to watch a Christmas movie or is that too much.” Tina asked. A silence hung in the air for a moment as Gavin debated the answer to this question…  
“Y’know what, sure. What have you got in your database, Tin Can?”


End file.
